


Grey Is The Prettiest Colour

by ambedon (Sawyer726), Sawyer726



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Other, Purple Prose, This Is STUPID, im gay, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/ambedon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer726/pseuds/Sawyer726
Summary: A very very short little thing I wrote about a boy's eyes because I'm gay as fuck.





	Grey Is The Prettiest Colour

He says his eyes are grey as if that is an insult. They are grey, but that does not mean they are dull or boring or anything less than beautiful. His eyes are the kind of grey you get when you mix dark green and dark blue; they are the same grey of the rolling waves, that bring a sense of calm despite their stormy, dionysian nature. They are both chatoyant and crepuscular, and I find myself drowning in their shifting, mirror-like depths, suddenly acataphasian as I struggle to kill the roses blooming on my cheeks.


End file.
